Friendship TRULY is Magic
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Crystal Prep Shadowbolts are well-known for their over-competitiveness and their determination to beat the Canterlot High Wondercolts at any cost. But is it all worth it when one of their own starts tearing the worlds apart? (My take on how the Friendship Games should have ended. Seriously. I was hoping for more emotional character development for the Shadowbolts)
1. Chapter 1

Who knew a not-so-friendly competition would lead to The End of The World?

This was suppose to be the day. Canterlot High was going to finally beat Crystal Prep. All they had to do was win a spirited game of Capture the Flag and victory will be theirs. They just didn't think the game would be called-off on account of a magic-obsessed Demon literally tearing the fabric of space and time.

Midnight Sparkle cackled as another tear appeared, revealing a World full of multi-colored ponies. A few more tears and she will finally reach the zenith of her research. Never has she experienced so much joy, satisfaction and power in her life! Not since...

"TWILIGHT!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. Looking down, and ignoring the panic she caused to the students and teachers, her eyes locked with the pleading eyes of her now-talking dog.

Instead of feeling guilt and remorse, the demonic being just grunted in disgust as her hands glowed, " **ENOUGH** It's time for you to serve your Master, **BEAST!** "

Before Sunset and her friends could do anything, Spike was engulfed in a similar glow that corrupted his owner. When the light died down, the little dog was replaced with a towering purple and green winged dragon!

Midnight cackled once more as her pet blew columns of fire, creating even more bigger tears that reveals the entire village of Ponyville.

"Look out!" Sunset threw herself at Sunny Flare before she got hit by the flames. During the impact, a piece of paper flew out of Sunny's pocket. Luckily, Sunset caught it but her eyes widened in surprise just by looking at it. Her attention was drawn towards Twilight's magic-stealing device which was just a few feet away from her. The demonic being took notice of this and commanded her dragon to blast the flame-haired Wondercolt only for him to miss, allowing her to snatch the device and join her friends under the bleachers. Unfortunately for them, they were joined by the Shadowbolts.

Both sides were too relieved to be safe to even notice each other. The moment was broken when another blast was heard followed by a scream. The Rainbooms watched in horror as Spike blew more columns of flame, creating more tears and not caring who he could torch in the way.

That's it. They couldn't just hide any longer. Not when their friends are in trouble.

"Are you nuts?" Indigo Zap stopped them from their tracks, "She'll barbecue you alive!"

"If we don't, our friends will!" Rainbow replied, "Don't tell us you're just gonna sit here while she torches your friends too?"

The Main Shadowbolts looked at each other before returning their gaze back at the Rainbooms.

"During fortuitous events such as this, the best course of action is to hide yourself from all dangerous elements." Sugarcoat replied bluntly.

"Besides; the others can handle themselves." Sunny added.

"And technically, _we're not friends._ " Sour Sweet added sweetly, but sourly.

The Rainbooms couldn't believe their ears. Those words burned like fire. Sure for some time they tolerated with the Shadowbolts cold treatment towards their school.

But now they crossed the line...

"Seriously? SERIOURSLY? **SERIOUSLY?!** " Fluttershy snapped, causing everyone to cringe, "Is Winning the only thing you're good at?! Is that why you pressured Twilight in releasing the Magic?! Is that the reason why you endangered everyone especially your friends?! Oh that's right. YOU DON'T HAVE FRIENDS! Who'd even want to be friends with a bunch of sore losers who only knows how to win? I can't believe we even wasted our time helping you during the Tri-Cross Relay. We felt guilty endangering you with our Magic, but after everything that has happened... I don't even know why we bothered to help."

Everyone remained silent... until Rainbow spoke fearfully, "If we survive, remind me never to ignore her compositions, _ever again_."

The Shadowbolts attempted to counter, just like they always do, but no words could come out of their mouths. This never happened before. Worst of all, another scream echoed and they soon find themselves sitting on the ground, hugging their knees.

"All we wanted, was not to let our school down." Sunny Flare glumly pressed her face to her knees.

Despite their disappointments, the Rainbooms found themselves sitting down beside each Shadowbolt.

"So you lose a few games, but that doesn't mean you're a complete loser all the time." Pinkie encouraged in an attempt to cheer them up.

"Everyone makes mistakes now and then" Rarity added.

"But not us. We're not suppose to lose. Winning these games, it's what we're suppose to do. It's what we are." Indigo Zap countered before sighing, "We never get any parties, or congratulations cards, or 'Job-Well-Dones'."

"Why not?" Applejack asked, "It's not like your school isn't proud of you."

"They are," Sugarcoat replied, "of Twilight."

"Twilight has always been the Pride of Crystal Prep." Sour Sweet sighed, before adding sourly but sadly, "Makes you feel like a third-grade horseshoe."

"She's smart, she has the best grades, her own personal lab..." Lemon Zest rambled, "How can you top someone..."

"Who used to be your _best friend_?" Sunset asked, holding up the paper she picked up. Only, it wasn't a paper.

The other Rainbooms' eyes widened upon seeing a photo of a younger Twilight embracing a little puppy Spike. Both were smiling at the camera right under a banner that said "Pet Adoption Day" along with five girls who looked like...

The Rainbooms turned their gaze towards the Shadow 5 who could only dip their heads in guilt.

Suddenly, everything began to shake. The bleachers were lifted from the ground, revealing Dragon Spike who threw the bleachers to who-knows-where (but you could hear crashing).

"That's _mine!_ " Midnight cried upon seeing Sunset holding her device.

The flame-haired Wondercolt tried running away, but Midnight blasted the ground underneath her, causing her to trip and let go of the device and the photo. The device flew in Mid-air before landing in the hands of Sunny Flare.

"Well, well, well. Things just got a whole lot _interesting_." Midnight chuckled before flying closer to her classmates, "I should thank you all. It it weren't for your _encouragement_ , I wouldn't have found this wonderful discover. As a form of gratitude, I shall bestow to you an offer; hand that over to me, _and I shall eliminate the competition._ "

The Wondercolts gasped. They never thought Twilight, _their world's_ Twilight, was capable of such... corruption. At first, the Shadowbolts were reluctant. Until...

"Or better yet, don't hand it over, _and you join them._ " Midnight flashed a wicked grin.

The Shadowbolts eyes widened. Was this a chance for them to gain victory? Or was this punishment for pressuring one of their own? They wanted to win these games at any cost, but they didn't want to come this far.

"Hand it over already!" Principal Cinch cried, "You still have a reputation to uphold!" This outburst caused her to receive glares from the teachers, especially Dean Cadence.

The Main Shadowbolts were torn on what to do. Every Wondercolt were looking at them with pleading eyes, begging without words to not give in. Their attempts were in vain as the top students of Crystal Prep approached Midnight with Sunny holding up the device for her.

"Thought so." Midnight smirked triumphantly, one hand reaching for her device, "Who'd even be stupid enough to risk everything for their rivals?"

The Main 5 Shadowbolts could only bow their heads in guilt, when Midnight's words brought back memories of the day's events. Specifically, the Tri-Cross Relay.

" _They, WOULD._ " Sunny glared, pulling her hand, and the device, away from Midnight's grasp.

Angered, the demon girl attempted to blast her, but was distracted by the loud music courtesy of Lemon Zest's headphones. Sunny threw the device on the ground in an attempt to destroy it, but, to everyone's dismay, Spike caught it in his claws.

"I knew I could always count on you, my No. 1 assistant." Midnight incinerated the headphones before scratching Spike on the chin and grabbing the device. The photo of her and her friends flew pass her, prompting her to grab it. She looked at the picture with longing, "Those were such memories."

The other smiled. Maybe there was still hope.

"Such _useless_ memories." To everyone's horror, Midnight set the photo on fire until it was nothing more than a pile of ashes.

"T-Twilight...?" Rarity sheepishly asked.

" **TWILIGHT IS DEAD!** " Midnight roared, " **Now the world shall bow down to MIDNIGHT SPARKLE!** "

Thunder roared. The tears were getting bigger by the second, prompting the Wondercolts and Shadowbolts to embrace each other in fear.

"Spike! Finish them! They are of no use to me!" Midnight commanded, "And besides; _We're not friends here,_ _ **after all**_ _._ "

Those words stinged the Main Wondercolts and Shadowbolts, but mostly the Shadowbolts. Fluttershy could see tears flowing down Sour Sweet's cheeks.

"There, there. It's alright." She soothed in attempt to comfort the Shadowbolt.

"I've, always wanted a puppy." Sour Sweet choked, "But seeing him so happy with her... I, couldn't..." Dragon Spike silenced her with a roar before preparing to blast them.

"If this is the end, then at least I die with you guys!" Indigo cried, embracing Dash.

"At least you guys did something right for a change!" Rainbow smiled at Indigo who returned the smile.

"Before we're goners, I just want to let you guys know it was actually fun competing with you!" Applejack cried embracing Sugarcoat, "But I just wish we had more time getting to know each other."

"Me too!" Sugarcoat cried, "I always wanted to say nice things to people, but my straight-forward bluntness always gets in the way! I keep telling people their flaws when I'm completely flawed myself! I am nothing! NOTHING!"

"Sometimes I smile just to hide the insecurities caused by the pressure life gives me!" Pinkie cried, embracing Lemon Zest.

"Me too!" Lemon cried, "Music is a world where I can escape the cruelties which I'm afraid to face in the Real World!"

"I love you guys!" Sunset cried, tears flowing from her eyes, "Magic or no Magic, we'll always be Best Friends Forever!"

" **US TOO!** " The Main Wondercolts and Shadowbolts cried with tears in their eyes as they moved in a big group hug.

"UGH! Enough of these sentimental fireworks!" Midnight grunted, " **SPIKE!** "

At her command, the puppy-turned-dragon blew a large ball of fire at the Main Wondercolts and Shadowbolts!

Midnight cackled triumphantly... until her eyes widened in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight before them; Instead of being incinerated in the flames, the girls were covered in multi-colored lights that levitated them off the ground. Not only the Main 6, but the Shadow 5 as well!

Sunset was surprised at this new development. Then it struck her...

"You may have Magic," She turned to face Midnight, "but its not Magic without, _Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Laughter,_ and _Loyalty_!"

The girls underwent a magical transformation that changed their clothes into crystal designed versions of their Tri-Cross Relay costumes. Each girl gained extended ponytails with a crystal-like shine, and pony-like ears. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sour Sweet and Indigo Zap were the only ones who gained wings with a crystal-like shine.

Each Shadowbolt had her own reaction towards their first transformation; Sugarcoat was intrigued. Sour Sweet had trouble flying so Fluttershy helped her out. Sunny struck a pose with Rarity. Lemon giggled alongside Pinkie. Indigo challenged Rainbow to a short race.

"It's time we show you the most powerful Magic of all;" Sunset was the last to earn her transformation. Soon, the newly-transformed Wondercolts and Shadowbolts turned to face Midnight, " **The Magic of Friendship!** "

Holding hands, the girls began closing the tears with their combined Magic, much to the anger of Midnight Sparkle.

Midnight commanded Spike to attack the girls. Just when he was about to take a bite out of Sunset, Indigo and Rainbow intervened and intimidated him to chase them instead. The two winged girls flapped as hard as they could, but Spike was getting closer to them by the second, mostly his mouth.

With one mighty flap, Indigo was able to fly away from the Dragon, leaving Rainbow behind. The rainbow-haired Wondercolt flapped her wings as fast as she could, but Spike's mouth was already an inch closer to her wings. But before he could take a bite of her, another hand grabbed her and pulled her out of the way.

"Didn't think I'd return the favor, did you?" Indigo grinned. Rainbow grinned in return.

Spike was about to go after the winged girls when a cheery voice called out to him; Pinkie waved a hand at the Dragon before zipping away with Lemon on magic skates that appeared during their transformation, prompting Spike to chase them.

The girls and Spike rapidly moved in a circle. Eventually, the girls stopped while Spike kept going until he was too dizzy to continue and fell on top of the bleachers, crushing them in the process. Those who were near the bleachers would have been crushed if Rarity and Sunny hadn't skated them out of the way.

Midnight slapped her head in frustration before deciding to deal with the Main 11 herself. Upon seeing Midnight approaching her, Sunset directed her Magic at her, only to be absorbed by her device. The demon girl cackled in delight at seeing her opponent getting weaker by the moment... until the device was shattered by an arrow.

Seeing Sunset in trouble, Sour Sweet summoned a bow and arrow using her Magic to destroy Midnight's device. Fluttershy summoned her own weapon as well and shot an arrow at Midnight, but the demon girl swiftly caught it with one hand before breaking it.

"To be honest; I'm glad she caught it." Sugarcoat remarked.

Enraged, Midnight sent a large blast of Magic towards her opponents. The girls tried to fend off the attack, but were knocked down to the ground instead. The demon girl cackled and prepared to deal the finishing blow.

"Twilight, stop!" Trixie cried, "It's not worth it!"

"Neither is _**THIS**_!"

The Canterlot High students were surprised when one of the Crystal Prep students threw the Friendship Games trophy into the air. Soon it was passed from student to student. Some kicked it, some hitted it with various objects, much to the dismay of their Principal. The Canterlot High students soon joined in.

Midnight was surprised by the teamwork of both schools, so much that when she unleashed her attack, all she incinerated was the Friendship Games trophy, causing Principal Cinch to faint.

The Main 11 felt another wave of energy lifting them off the ground. Holding hands once again, they sent a rainbow wave of Magic towards Midnight who was too distracted to fend off the attack.

The rainbow engulfed Midnight and grew larger and larger by the second. Spike barely had time to fly until he was engulfed as well. The rainbow also sealed the remaining tears as well.

Suddenly, the rainbow exploded in little specks of light. Flowing in mid-air was the now normal unconscious star student of Crystal Prep.


	3. Chapter 3

" **TWILIGHT!** " The Main 11 cried as they rushed over to catch her before she could fall even further to the ground.

"I got her! I got her... Spike?" Fluttershy cried in surprise upon catching Spike who had now returned to his original canine form.

"I got her! I got her... shoe?" Dash cried in surprise upon catching one of Twilight's shoes, "Why would that even..."

"You're telling me." Indigo replied, holding the other shoe.

Twilight continues to fall until she landed in the arms of a certain blue-haired guitar playing Wondercolt who wasn't going to let her fall to her doom even after endangering their World.

Twilight stirred until she opened her eyes, only to blush upon realizing she was in the arms of the boy who helped her during her arrival in CHS. Her mood immediately turned to guilt upon realizing the destruction she has done. And it did not help when she saw the still ponified forms of her former friends.

"Twilight, we're..." Sunny help up her glasses for her, "sorry."

Twilight blinked in confusion. Has she heard right?

"All we wanted was to win these games and maybe prove to everyone that we're worth something," Indigo added, "something more than you'll ever be."

"But you're the smartest Shadowbolt this school could ever ask for." Sugarcoat added as the other students from CPA nodded in agreement, "And the Best Friend we should never have let go of."

Sci-Twi smiled as tears were forming in her eyes.

"You were right to enroll in that Independent Study." Lemon said.

"Just you, your studies, and no loud-mouth jerks standing in your way and ruining all you had set your whole heart on what-so-ever." Sour Sweet sadly added.

A few moments passed and everyone remained silent, all except Principal Cinch who began to stir back to consciousness.

Twilight tried to take in all at once what just happened to her on this very day; she was forced to participate in the Friendship Games. She was blackmailed in losing her application. She was criticized, neglected by her teammates. She put everyone's lives at risk just for the sake of her research.

Yet, _they_ were sorry?

She had her heart set of the Study Program. But now that she think about it...

"It would've been great getting in that Program," She mused. What she said next caught everyone by surprise, "but I doubt they would accept Magic-crazed she-demons. Besides; I only applied because I thought I had nothing else to learn in Crystal Prep, but I have the strangest feeling my education is far from over, and I won't be doing it alone."

The ponified Shadowbolts all flashed wide grins as they sandwiched their friend in a group hug.

"Hey!" Indigo called to the Rainbooms, "What'cha standing there for?"

At that instant, the Rainbooms, and Spike, joined in on the hug. Twilight could feel her entire air supply being pumped out of her, but she didn't care. As long as she was surrounded by her friends, nothing could ever ruin this beautiful moment...

"Stop! Stop fraternizing this instant!" Principal Cinch chided as she glares at the Rainbooms, "Don't think you Canterlot High Students could get away that easily. Your irresponsible use of Magic costed my students the Friendship Games. And if that wasn't pathetic enough, you had the decency of poisoning their minds with your so-called..."

"Will you **SHUT UP FOR ONCE?!** "

Everyone gasped at Twilight's sudden outburst. The Star Student of Crystal Prep angrily marched towards her suddenly tensed Principal, "First of all; there's nothing wrong with Crystal Prep making friends with the enemy. Second of all; I can't believe I let myself become blackmailed by a selfish coward into releasing the Magic just to win a game. They didn't even use Magic to cheat. It was all unanticipated. And you had the nerve to label them cheating after they were willing to risk their lives to save us?"

Principal Cinch tried to protest but she was cut off, "And don't think mentioning all of this to the School will not ruin your _Re-pu-ta-tion._ "

The proud Principal of Crystal Prep was caught off-guard by her prized pupil's sudden upbraid. She glanced around, hoping to find signs of disagreement from her students, but all their scornful glares were mostly directed to her. Even Dean Cadence was giving her the dirty look.

Twilight's friends gave her supporting looks of approval. She was proud of herself for standing up for what was right, so much that she felt a wave of energy lifting her up into the air.

Everyone tensed as another flash of light engulfed Twilight once again. Principal Cinch fainted once again out of fear. When the light died down, Twilight was clad in a crystal-like dress that was a mix of her Archery uniform and demon dress. Her hair grew and gained a crystal-like shine. Not only did she sport crystal-embedded glasses, but she also gained wings with a crystal-like shine.

Everyone remained speechless... until Pinkie broke the silence.

"Feeling Magic-crazy?"

"No."

At that response, Twilight was once again sandwiched in a warm group hug while everyone cheered out of felicitation (and relief that she wasn't going to go in a rampage again).

"You know, you always did look good with wings." Flash complemented, causing Twilight to blush while everyone else awed.

"You mess with her, you mess with _us_. Got it?" Sour Sweet threatened. The intimidated Wondercolt could only nod in response.

"You know, we never found out which of us was the best?" Rainbow remarked.

"Yeah." Indigo gave it some thought, "How about... we call it a _tie_?"

Everyone cheered in agreement. The rivalry between both schools ended. The Friendship Games has finally been lived up to its name.

"Hey!" Lemon Zest cried, "Doesn't this call for a celebration?"

"Dance Party!" Pinkie screamed.

* * *

A Celebration Party was in full swing. CHS and CPA students mingled with each other in the gym, and dancing to the beat of the Music led by the Main 12 Wondercolts and Shadowbolts. Both sides were having so much fun getting along and getting to know each other that a Magical surge spreads across the dance floor, causing everyone to levitate in mid-air to their surprise and delight.

The Dance Party continued in mid-air. Everyone was having the Night of their lives. Sunset smiled as the rivalry between both schools was replaced with Friendship and Fun. She watched as old enemies became friends, even with her friends; Pinkie Pie rapped with Lemon Zest. Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap were giving the Crusaders, Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara and Babs Seed the flight of their lives. Applejack was teaching Sugarcoat how to dance country-style, but was instead surprised by how the Shadowbolt skilfully and swiftly executes it. Spike was passed through the crowd, only to be ended up being fought over by Rarity, Sunny, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet.

Sci-Twi couldn't believe the attention she was getting, but it wasn't like the same attention she got when she first set foot on the bus that brought her to Canterlot High. She was glad she actually came along. Otherwise, she wouldn't have made new friends, gained back her old friends, and dance with a blue-haired guitar player that's as clumsy as she is.

Soon, when the music died down, all eyes were at the center of the gym; Flash and Twilight were in each other's arms, their faces getting closer by the inch...

"WOOF!"

"Spike!" Twilight giggled along with Flash as her dog came between them.

* * *

Of course, all good things must come to an end. The now normal Shadowbolts bid their Wondercolt friends good-bye as the buses left the Parking Lot of Canterlot High, both sides eager to see each other again.

And not just in the Friendship Games...

 _Dear Princess Twilight,_

 _We all want something that we are willing to risk everything for; making a great discovery, winning, Magic... But instead, we meet certain people who show us what we have been missing out, the things that we actually_ _ **need**_ _._

 _We all learned a lot during the Friendship Games; there's this student from our rival school who wanted to learn more about Magic, but instead she made new friends, and rekindled her bond with her old friends. They may have not won the games, but they did win back their friend._

 _As for me... Well, the pressure of understanding the Magic in this World got to me so badly that I wanted to return home, back to Equestria. Turns out, if I did, I'd be leaving the friends who taught me True Magic in the first place._

 _It's really weird that the things we find are not the things we're looking for, but they are the things we really need._

 _Your Friend,_

 _Sunset Shimmer_

* * *

 **Just so you know, the music during the Dance Party was "Dance Magic". Seriously; they should have included that in the movie, but with Pinkie Pie rapping with Lemon Zest.**


	4. Ending 1

A few days after the Friendship Games, Twilight started to notice the changes in Crystal Prep;

Every time she bumps into someone in the halls, they would help her get back to her feet. When Spike got stuck on a bookshelf trying to get a book for her, she couldn't reach him. Luckily, there was someone to give her a boost. During lunchtime, there's always a seat reserved for her, courtesy of her best friends. There's also a special seat reserved for Spike. Now if he could only enjoy his meal without two students fighting over him...

* * *

That afternoon, the 6 Shadowcolts and Spike headed towards the Cafe. There, they are met with 6 familiar friendly faces.

* * *

 **This isn't the end. There will be an alternate ending to this story with the final song of Season 5. Stay tuned. =)**


	5. Ending 2

It almost seems like 4 years ago;

Six freshmen met by chance. They studied together. They ate lunch together. They played together. They even slept with each other. But that didn't last long...

When Principal Cinch discovered that one of them had the highest grade among the rest, she began encouraging her to study harder with no interruptions, isolating her from her friends. They were saddened by this. It prompted them to strive harder and maybe beat her in her own game. But as the years passed, they felt a part of them missing...

After the events during the Friendship Games, they thought she wouldn't forgive them. But another group of friends proved them otherwise.

Who knew Rivalry would eventually turned to Friendship? A week after the Friendship Games, the Main 12 decided to organize a party for their Canterlot High and Crystal Prep friends; Rarity and Sunny Flare were in charge of the decorations. At the same time, they traded Fashion Tips with the Freshmen of both schools. Fluttershy and Sour Sweet brought friendly animals for the party, even a huggable bear. Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap cleared away any trash lying around, at the same time creating a new game. Applejack and Sugarcoat harvested apples to make apple cider, although Sugarcoat kicked too hard, causing them to be buried in a pile of apples. Pinkie Pie and Lemon Zest made cupcakes. Twilight and Sunset organized the order of events, doubting it would be followed due to the fun everyone will be having.

Soon, the party was in motion, although the Shadowbolts were relunctant to attend out of guilt. Their minds were changed when the Wondercolts showed them forgiveness and were willing to make friends with them.

Sensing the friendship around them, the Main 12 transformed into their anthro-pony forms and joined in the celebration, leading their friends in an upbeat song. Everyone soon huddled together for a picture.

* * *

In Equestria, a certain Alicorn princess was busy reading a journal when a flash of light appeared on a page. She turned to the page and smiled at the picture of her Canterlot High friends along with their new friends.

* * *

 **Sighs. Now this is how it should have ended.**


End file.
